Forum:Andrei Kazmorov
Name: Andrei Kazmorov Gender: Male Age: 15 God Parent Choices: Huehuecoyotl/Tonatiuh/Quetzalcoatl Appearance: Personality: Andrei is a charming young man. He is full of energy and enthusiasm. These days, he feels a bit homesick. However, he can easily make friends with other people as he is very flexible and adaptive. However, he can also give you a cold shoulder if you hurt his feelings. Sometimes, he is quite a hopeless romantic and a bit indecisive about choices often very rash with it. He is bisexual but is really naive about being in a romantic relationship. Andrei is a nonviolent person but if you hurt anyone that is family or friends, he is very aggressive. History: Andrei's mother, Yasmin Kazmorov inherited a fortune after her father's death. Her father, Johan was a well-known billionaire owning many oil fields in Russia and some in Ukraine. Yasmin decided to follow her father's footsteps. Yasmin's oil company was a huge success. She could help her impoverished brothers in St. Petersburg. Yasmin there met an acquaintance. He was tall, dark and handsome and appears to be Mexican. Yasmin and the man, Aleksandr became to fall in love instantly. Her love life was blooming and soon consummated their love in a hotel. Yasmin and Aleksandr stayed for a week until he completely vanished from her life and possibly from existence. Yasmin was heartbroken when she realized it. Months passed, Yasmin discovered she was pregnant. She had to take a break from her oil company duties. Andrei was born later. However, she could not keep the baby so she left them with his demigod babysitter, Rurik. When Andrei grew up, he lived in luxury unlike the rest of Russia. Andrei was a nice person and kept his life as a son of a millionaire a secret. His compassion and love attracted everyone around him. Andrei and his babysitter were now best friends. Rurik was able to give the boy good advices about his life. As he aged, Andrei began to see things like beasts that walked around. He once saw a toad looking creepily at him. Andrei tried to find a rational solution to the toad that he had seen. When asking Rurik, the babysitter realized that the boy maybe a demigod. Three days after his thirteenth birthday, Andrei and Rurik walked near the Volga River. As they walked, a monster sprang up from the river. It was an Ahuizotl. It began to attack them. Andrei was too scared and shocked to look. He shivered from fright. Rurik told him to stay behind him. To his shock, Rurik took a sword. He stabbed at the monster and killed it twenty minutes later. Andrei later asked what it was. Rurik explained to him that Andrei was a demigod, a union between an Aztec god and humankind. Rurik explained that he was the son of Huitzilopochtli, the Aztec god of war. Andrei was trained by Rurik for two years. Rurik asked his girlfriend, a nagual to send Andrei to the City of Tollan. After he arrived, he was claimed by Huehuecoyotl, the god of discord and dance. Andrei is trying to fit into the crowd and is very embarrassed whenever he makes a mistake. Weapons: A blessed obsidian rapier Username: The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 15:36, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Claimed